


the binding of isaac

by froghomo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghomo/pseuds/froghomo
Summary: stan has a lot of built up sexual tension because of bottom dysphoria. richie wants to help.





	the binding of isaac

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic comes from a song by schmekel (a jewish queercore band) called "the binding of isaac." it's a bop and i recommend listening to it!

when stan was young, he had curly pigtails and wore pink dresses. he hated the ribbons, and often tore them out. one day when he was making a paper butterfly, he used the safety scissors to cut his long locks off. his parents were furious at first, but what had been was irreversible, so they hadn't been too angry. he was just a kid afterall.

when he started kindergarten, he met a boy named eddie. eddie was weird, and carried a backpack almost as big as him, packed with a change of clothes for emergencies and plenty of snacks, along with his school supplies. one day, another obnoxious kid named richie spilled juice all over stan. eddie to the rescue! he lended stan a spare polo and denim shorts. it was the first time he felt really comfortable.

when his parents came to pick him up, they were surprised to see their "daughter" looking like a little boy.

"sarah! what happened to your dress?" his mother cried.

"richie ruined it! i didn't like it anyway," stan retorted. his parents exchanged a look, and had a long talk later. they decided to bring the boy to a therapist.

the therapist asked about what stan liked, who his friends were, and what he wanted to be when he grew up. to which he responded, "a man!" shortly after, stanley was diagnosed with anxiety and gender dysphoria. his parents were understanding as they could be, they even helped him choose a new name. they saved up and scheduled a court date to change his name legally over the summer, so he could attend to school with his real name. they informed the teachers of his situation, and hinted that they would sue if they misgendered their son.

he faced a fair amount of bullying, but he didn't care because he felt good and he had his friends. as he got older, he heard less shit and he almost always passed. then puberty came around. it was awful, he started getting hormonal and cried like a baby. luckily, his doctor recognized his symptoms, and hprescribed him hormone blockers before breasts started developing. his father gifted him a new yarmulke after the appointment, which stan quickly replaced his old one with.

he was on blockers for about 4 years before he could start testosterone, and he had to admit he was jealous of his friends wiry whiskers and cracking voices. he called himself a late bloomer to those he wasn't out yet too. 

his first injection made him the happiest kid on earth, he was practically beaming the whole day. he was pretty content with his body now, besides the severe bottom dysphoria, but he could hardly wait to see himself become the man his younger self yearned to be.

he had been on t a couple of months when he noticed changes. his voice hummed deeply, his leg hair darkened, and a trail of fuzz had sprouted on his stomach. he found himself more irritable and hungrier, like most boys his age.

he also experienced frequent wet dreams. he'd dream about both boys and girls praising his body and making him feel like a real man, armored with a pink, shiny, cut cock; but when he opened his eyes, there was no tent in his comforter. the disappointment spiraled into dysphoria, which ruined the whole experience. stan wanted to enjoy the dreams, he wanted to touch himself but the thought of it made him shudder. he accepted the fact he was likely to never relieve his sexual tensions until he was post-op.

━━━━━

it happened when richie was sleeping over. stan often invited richie over for the weekend, and the two boys would attend synagogue services with stan's parents. it was safe to assume that if richie wasn't at bill's, he was with stan. during one of these sleepovers, stan dreamt of another erotic fantasy.

richie was awakened by stan's soft, but deep moans as he rotated his hips. richie pretended to be disgusted, but the heat in his skin was undeniable. he threw a pillow from the pallet he had arranged in stan's direction. the sleeping boy was not disturbed at all and the light gasps didn't slow. richie snapped out of the daze he had fallen into and walked to stan's side, shaking the boy awake.

"you horny dog," richie whispered huskly, chuckling slightly.

"oh my god richie, i'm so sorry. you probably think i'm a sick freak!" stan replied, hushedly.

"dude. it's no big deal. happens to everyone. though jacking off every once in a while usually makes 'em stop." stan blushed profusely and playfully shoved his friend. after they had stopped giggling, he found himself absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "you... you do get off, right?"

"what! yeah, of course i do... all of the time..." stan rambled nervously.

"you can just say no, stan," richie smirked. "can i ask why not? are you like asexual?"

"i don't think so... i like the idea of sex, and i get aroused..." stan stalled. "i just... can't do it. it makes me feel too dysphoric."

the boys sat in silence for a short while, stan staring at his lap though it was pitch black in the room, and richie thinking hard about how to respond. stan had started to regret confiding in richie, even though the kid was his best friend. he worried he had crossed a line of some sort or made richie feel—

"i... i can help, if you want." richie stammered, and if stan could see him he would blushing tomato red.

"that's not funny." stan scolded and angrily threw himself back onto the mattress.

"i wasn't joking. i have needs too. it's not weird unless you make it that way." richie insisted, laying next to stan calmly. "we don't have to, it's just a suggestion."

"but my dysphoria..." stan muttered.

"do you trust me?" richie questioned, moving closer to the darkened silhouette of his friend.

"yes." stan answered without hesitation.

richie's hand wandered to stan's face, tracing his features until his fingers grazed pink lips. he closed the gap between them, crashing their mouths together. it was then that it occured to stan that this really was happening. richie kissed stan deeply, moving his hands to the other boy's hips. he pulled stan close to him, eliminating any space between them. he could practically feel stan's heart beating through his chest to richie's. richie kissed along stan's jaw until he found his ear.

"you're so handsome, you know that? sculpted like a greek god i swear." richie complimented, making stan shiver. the talkative boy found stan's lips again and kissed them lustfully, slipping his tongue into stanley's as the boy gasped for air. his fingers traveled to the hem of stan's shirt and began to push up the fabric. stan helped tug it off completely then sensually undressed his friend.

"i've always dreamt of you pinning me against the wall and fucking me, you know. i need a man like you to do that to me. we'll save that for later, though." stan felt his boxers get wetter in response to the words. richie kissed along stan's neck as his hands explored the boy. his fingers brushed along stan's nipples, then to his sternum, then tiptoed to a trail of hair leading to stan's pajama bottoms.

"fuck, when did you get a happy trail? those drive me wild." he commented, his fingers tracing the hairs. stan's stomach inflated and deflated rapidly as richie's hands inched dangerously close to his crotch. richie finally gave him some relief by rubbing stan through his pants. stan moaned deeply, sounding like a pornstar. richie's dick twitched in response, and he found himself desperately ripping off stanley's pj bottoms. he laid down stanley as he kissed down his chest, to his boxer briefs. his hot breath against stan's groin made stan feel dizzy.

"can i suck your cock, sir? please, sir, let me blow you." richie begged, mostly for effect. it paid off, apparently, because stan was shifting his hips and groaning whiningly, as if he were begging for richie's mouth. richie obliged and pulled the underwear off of his ass. he sunk his nose into the wiry, curly hair and wrapped his mouth around stan's slightly enlarged clit, recieving a moan of relief from the boy. he treated the nub as if it were a penis, sucking and licking it. stan thrusted to meet richie's rhythm when he suddenly interrupted the pattern. he quickly ran his tongue across stan's slit, catching him off guard and making him moan gutturally.

"can i finger you?" richie asked, lust and passion dripping from his voice.

"what if i don't like it?" stan wondered, and tried to close his legs to hide himself, but richie was in the way.

"if you don't like it, tell me to stop and i will, my prince." stan agreed to the proposition, and richie began teasing stan's clit and lips with his finger, before gently pushing it into stan.

"oh," stan remarked aloud. he liked that. richie smirked and thrusted his finger, and curling it slightly. he found a different texture, then stan was moaning desperately, sounding absolutely wrecked. richie added another finger and repeated the actions.

"you like that, baby boy?" richie asked, and stan replied with verbal affirmations as he fucked himself on richie's digits. precome leaked from his head, turned on greatly from the scene. 

"you wanna come, baby?" richie purred darkly, slowing his pace to make stan beg like a good boy. then, he rammed his fingers in and out, and soon stan was groaning obscenely as he came around richie's fingers.

"you did so good my prince," richie praised and paused to suck the cum off of his fingers. "i wanna do this more often. you're too goddamn good not to. your dick is a blessing."

"thank you, rich." stan whispered sincerely, breathing harshly and coming down from the high.

"no problem." richie climbed next to stan, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"do you want me to return the favor?" stan questioned nervously, blushing hot pink.

"next time, my handsome prince. next time." richie murmured as he buried his face into the crook of stan's next.

"there's gonna be a next time?" stan's heart skipped a beat.

"if you want. i know i want to." richie replied calmly, causing stan's skin to burn hot. a long moment of silence pursued. stan's heart hammered hard against his chest.

"richie?" stan called. "i think i might be in love with you."

"ditto. now will you cuddle me and go to sleep?" stan felt his body relax and soon fell asleep with richie holding him and the world feeling right for once.


End file.
